This invention relates to insecticidal and miticidal compositions which can be effectively applied in the agrohorticultural field. In more detail, it relates to insecticidal and miticidal compositions which contain two or more active ingredients and are especially effective against pests and mites which have acquired resistance to commercial insecticidal and miticidal agents.
4-Bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile (hereinafter referred to as chlorfenapyr), which is an active ingredient of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention, is known to be effective against insects such as Hemiptera pests such as leafhoppers (Doltocephalidae), Lepidoptera pests such as diamond back moth (Plutella xylostella), common cutworm (Spodoptera litura) and apple leafminer (Phyllonorycter ringoniella) and Thysanoptera pests such as Thrips palmi and yellow tea thrips (Spirtothrips dorsalis) and agrohorticultural pests such as mites such as two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae koch), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus kanzawai kishida) and Aculops pelekassi [Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 104042/89].
The second active ingredient of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention includes one or more of the organophosphoric acid ester-type compounds which are known to be effective insecticidal and miticidal agents against agrohorticultural pests such as Hemiptera, Lepidoptera and Coleoptera insects and mites, and fungicidal agents against blast and soil born diseases of paddy rice.
Although insecticidal and miticidal agents have been developed in order to control various pests such as agrohorticultural pests or hygienic pests and in practice have been used as a single or a mixed agent, pests which have acquired resistance against various agents have been appearing as a result or the repeated use of these agents.
In particular, important economic pests in agrohorticuIture such as spider mites (Tetranychidae), which have a propensity to easily develop resistance against pesticidal agents due to their ability to deposit large numbers of eggs and produce large numbers of generations which, themselves, require only a few days for development are of great concern. Resistance development in this pest family is also favored by a high mutation rate and frequent inbreeding, due to minimal migration. For these reasons, two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae koch), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus kanzawai kishida), Aculops pelekassi, and the like have acquired resistance, to some degree, against almost all existing pesticidal agents. Therefore, in order to prevent and control the damage caused by spider mites, development of a new insecticidal and miticidal agent which shows a high effect against spider mites which have acquired resistance against the conventional miticidal agents is highly desirable.
However, to obtain an insecticidal and miticidal composition which shows no cross-resistance with existing insecticidal and miticidal agents, has no toxicity problems and has little negative impact on the environment, is extremely difficult. Therefore, a means to delay or prevent the development of resistant strains of pest species is always being sought. In order to apply an effective agent as long as possible, a rotational application of agents with different mechanisms of action is adopted for good pest management practice. However, this approach does not necessarily give satisfactory pest control. Therefore, after a resistance problem has occurred, a countermeasure to resistance by combining insecticidal and miticidal agents has been studied. However, a high synergistic action has not always been found.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an insecticidal and miticidal composition which demonstrates a high controlling effect even against spider mites which have acquired resistance against chlorfenapyr.
In order to establish a countermeasure to a resistance problem in spider mites against chlorfenapyr before such a problem occurs, the synergistic action with the existing insecticidal, miticidal and fungicidal agents was studied using resistant species which have been artificially established in the laboratory by selecting spider mites which have been treated with chlorfenapyr. Thus, it has now been found that an insecticidal and miticidal composition which contains as active ingredient chlorfenapyr in combination with at least one of the designated organophosphoric acid ester-type compounds shows a joint action or synergistic effect which could not be foreseen from each individual ingredient alone.
The insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention is particularly effective for the control of spider mites such as two-spotted spider mites (Tetranychus urticae koch), Tetranychus cinnabarinus (Boisduval), Kanzawa spider mite (Tetranychus Kanzawai kishida), hawthorn spider mite (Tetranychus viennensis zacher), and the like.
Advantageously, the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention shows not only a synergistic miticidal effect against the above-mentioned spider mites, but also demonstrates simultaneous control of troublesome pests such as leafroller moths (Tortricidae), Carposinidae, leafminer moths (Lyonetiidae), plant bugs (Pentatomidae), aphids (Aphididae), leafhoppers (Deltociphalidae), Coccinea, thrips (Thripidae), diamond back moths (Plutella xylostella), Mamestra brassicae, leaf beetles (Chrysomelidae), whiteflies (Aleyrodidae) and the like on important agronomic crops such as fruit trees, for example citrus, apple and pear; tea plants; vegetables and the like.
Chlorfenapyr, which is an active ingredient of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention, is a known compound described in Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 104042/89 and its way of using as agrohorticultural insecticidal and miticidal agent is shown in the Publication. It can also be easily synthesized according to the method described in the Publication.
Organophosphoric acid ester-type compounds which are suitable for use as the second active ingredient in the composition of the invention are compounds represented by the general formulae (I) or (II), 
wherein X represents oxygen atom or sulfur atom,
Y represents oxygen atom or sulfur atom, group represented by xe2x80x94S(CH2)nSxe2x80x94 (n is 1 or 2) or single bond,
R1 represents C1-C6 alkyl group,
R2 represents C1-C8 alkoxy group, C1-C8 alkyl-thio group, C1-C4 alkylcarbonylamino group,
C1-C6 alkylamino group or phenyl group, and
R3 represents C1-C8 alkyl group, C2-C6 alkenyl group, amino group, phenyl group, or hetero-aryl group, which are unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 same or different substituents selected from the substituent group A mentioned below, or the following formula (III) 
(wherein R1, R2 and X mean the same as the above-mentioned).
Substituent Group A:
C1-C8 alkyl group, C1-C8 alkoxy group, C1-C6 aliphatic acyl group, C1-C6 alkoxy-carbonyl group, C1-C6 alkylthio group, C1-C6 alkylamino group, di-C1-C6 alkylamino group, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, C1-C4 haloalkyl group, Nxe2x80x94C1-C4 alkylcarbamoyl group, N,N-di-C1-C4 alkylcarbamoyl group, Nxe2x80x94C1-C4 alkyl-N-formylcarbamoyl group, heteroaryl group which may be substituted, phenyl group which may be substituted, halogen atom, nitro group, cyano group, hydroxy group and acetylamino group.
In the general formulae (I) and (III), the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R1 is a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group-with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, i-pentyl, 2-methylbutyl, neopentyl, 1-ethyl-propyl, n-hexyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl and 2-ethylbutyl.
In the general formulae (I) and (III), xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R2 is a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentoxy, i-pentoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, neopentoxy, n-hexyloxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 2-methyl-pentoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1.2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, n-heptyloxy and n-octyloxy.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkylthio groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R2 is a straight chain or branched chain alkylthio group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, i-propylthio, n-butylthio, n-pentylthio, n-hexylthio, n-heptylthio and n-octylthio.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkylcarbonylamino groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R2 is a carbonylamino group, to which a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms is bound, such as, for example, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, n-propylcarbonylamino, i-propylcarbonylamino, n-butylcarbonylamino, s-butylcarbonylamino and t-butylcarbonylamino.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylamino groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R2 is an amino group, to which a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms is bound, such as, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, i-propylamino, n-butylamino, i-butylamino, s-butylamino, t-butylamino, n-pentylamino and n-hexylamino.
In the general formulae (I) and (II), the xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 and the substituent group A is a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, i-pentyl, 2-methylbutyl, neopentyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1.3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-heptyl and n-octyl.
The xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkenyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 is a straight chain or branched chain alkenyl group with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, such as, for example, vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-ethyl-2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-metyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl and 5-hexenyl.
The xe2x80x9cheteroaryl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 and the substituent group A is a 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group, which may be condensed and contains 1 to 5 same or different atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, such as, for example, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, thianyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazinyl, thiadiazolyl, imidazothiazolyl, benzoisoxazolyl, chromenyl, quinolinyl, benzothianyl, quinixalinyl and benzotriazinyl.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentoxy, i-pentoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, neopentoxy, n-hexyloxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1.3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, n-heptyloxy and n-octyloxy.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 aliphatic acyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a straight chain or branched chain aliphatic acyl group with total carbon atoms of 1 to 6, such as, for example, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl and valeryl.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a carbonyl group, to which a straight chain or branched chain alkoxy group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms is bound, such as, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, i-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, n-pentoxycarbonyl and n-hexyloxycarbonyl.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylthio groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a straight chain or branched chain alkylthio group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, i-propylthio, n-butylthio, i-butylthio, s-butylthio, t-butylthio, n-pentylthio and n-hexylthio.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylamino groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is an amino group, to which a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms is bound, such as, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, i-propylamino, n-butylamino, i-butylamino, s-butylamino, t-butylamino, n-pentylamino and n-hexylamino.
The xe2x80x9cDi-C1-C6 alkylamino groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is an amino group, to which two same or different straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups with 1 to 6 carbon atoms are bound, such as, for example, dimethylamino, diethylamino, methylethylamino, dipropylamino and dibutylamino.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkylsulfinyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a sulfinyl group, to which a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms is bound, such as, for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, i-propylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, i-butylsulfinyl, s-butylsulfinyl and t-butylsulfinyl.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C4 haloalkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a straight chain or branched chain haloalkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as, for example, fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, difluoromethyl, dichloromethyl, dibromomethyl, triftuoromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-methylethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl and 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl.
The xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x94C1-C4 alkylcarbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a carbamoyl group, to which a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms is bound, such as, for example, N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-carbamoyl, N-n-propylcarbamoyl, N-i-propylcarbamoyl, N-n-butylcarbamoyl, N-i-butylcarbamoyl, N-s-butylcarbamoyl and N-t-butylcarbamoyl.
The xe2x80x9cN,N-di-C1-C4 alkylcarbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a carbamoyl group, to which two same or different straight chain or branched chain alkyl groups with 1 to 6 carbon atoms are bound, such as, for example, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-methyl-N-propylcarbamoyl and N-i-propyl-N-methylcarbamoyl.
The xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x94C1-C4 alkyl-N-formylcarbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is a formylcarbamoyl group, to which a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms is bound, such as, for example, N-formyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-formylcarbamoyl, N-formyl-N-n-propylcarbamoyl, N-formyl-N-i-propylcarbamoyl, N-formyl-N-n-butylcarbamoyl, N-formyl-N-i-butylcarbamoyl, N-formyl-N-s-butylcarbamoyl and N-formyl-N-t-butylcarbamoyl.
The xe2x80x9chalogen atomxe2x80x9d in the definition of the substituent group A is, for example, fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom and iodine atom.
Among the generic names and chemical names exemplary of the organophosphoric acid esters represented by the general formulae (I) and (II) are those names shown below. These examples, however, are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
Generic Name: Chemical Name
BRP: Dimethyl-1,2-dibromo-2,2-dichloroethylphosphate
CVMP: 2-Chloro-1-(2,4,5-trichlorophenyl)vinyidimethylphosphate
CVP: 2-Chloro-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)vinyidiethylphosphate
CYAP: O,O-Dimethyl-O-p-cyanophenylthiophosphate
DDVP: Dimethyl-2,2-dichlorovinylphosphate
DEP: Dimethyl-2,2,2-trichloro-1-hydroxyethylphosphate
DMTP: O,O-Dimethyl-S[5-methoxy-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2(3H)nyl-(3)-methyl]dithiophosphate
EPN: Ethyl p-nitrophenylthionobenzenephosphonate
ESP: Dimethylethylsulfinylisopropylthiophosphate
IBP: O,O-Diisopropyl-S-benzylthiophosphate
MEP: O,O-Dimethyl-O-(3-methyl-4-nitrophenyl)thiophosphate
MPP: O,O-Dimethyl-O-[3-methyl-4-(methylthio)phenyl]-thiophosphate
PAP: Ethyl dimethyldithiophosphorylphenylacetate
PMP: O,O-Dimethyl-S-phthalimidomethyidithiophosphate
Acephate: O,S-Dimethyl-N-acetylphosphoroamidothioate
Isoxathion: O,O-Diethyl-O-(5-phenyl-3-isoxazolyl)phosphorothioate
Isofenphos: O-Ethyl-O-2-isopropoxycarbonylphenylisopropylphosphoramidothioate
Ethion: O,O,Oxe2x80x2,Oxe2x80x2-Tetraethyl-S,Sxe2x80x2-methylenebisphosphorodithioate
Ethylthiometon: O,O-Diethyl-S-2-(ethylthio)ethylphosphorodithioate
Etrimfos: O-6-Ethoxy-2-ethylpyrimidin-4-yl-O,O-dimethylphosphorothioate
Quinalphos: O,O-Diethyl-O-quinoxalin-2-yl-phosphorothioate
Chlorpyrifos: O,O-Diethyl-O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridylphosphorothioate
Chlorpyrifosmethyl: O,O-Dimethyl-O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridylphosphorothioate
Salithion: 2-Methoxy-4H-1,3,2-benzodioxaphosphorin-2-sulfide
Dimethylvinphos: 2-Chloro-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)vinyldimethylphosphate
Dimethoate: O,O-Dimethyl-S-(N-methylcarbamoylmethyl)dithiophosphate
Sulprofos: O-Ethyl-O-4-methylthiophenyl-S-propyl-phosphorodithioate
Diazinon: (2-isopropyl-4-methylpyrimidyl-6)-diethylthiophosphate
Thiometon: Dimethyl-S-ethylthioethyldithiophosphate
Vomidothion: Dimethyl-methyicarbamoylethylthioethylphosphorothioate
Pyraclofos: (RS)-(O-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-pyrazol-4-yl)-O-ethyl-S-propyl-phosphorothioate
Pyridaphenthion: O,O-Diethyl-O-(3-oxo-2-phenyl-2H-pyridazin-6-yl) phosphorothioate
Pirimiphosmethyl: 2-Diethylamino-6-methylpyrimidin-4-yi-dimethylphosphorothioate
Prothiophos: O-2,4-Dichlorophenyl-O-ethyl-S-propylphosphorodithioate
Propaphos: O,O-Dipropyl-O-4-methylthiophenylphosphate
Profenofos: O-4-bromo-2-chlorophenyl-O-ethyl-S-propyl-phosphorothioate
Phosalone: 3-Diethoxyphosphorylthiomethyl-6-chlorobenzoxazolone
Formothion: O,O-Dimethyl-S-(N-methyl-N-formoylcarbamoyl)dithiophosphate
Malathon: Dimethyldicarbethoxyethyldithiophosphate
Monocrotophos: 3-(Dimethoxyphosphinyloxy)-N-methyl-cis-crotonamide
The above-mentioned names of insecticidal and fungicidal agents are generic names described in xe2x80x9cAgrochemicals Handbook 1992 Editionxe2x80x9d published on Jul. 30, 1992 by Japan Plant Protection Association and xe2x80x9cSHIBUYA INDEX-1996-(7th Edition)xe2x80x9d published on Apr. 1, 1996 by ZENNOH.
In this invention, among the above-mentioned agents, especially O,O-dimethyl-O-p-cyanophenylthiophosphate (CYAP), ethylparanitrophenylthionobenzenephosphonate (EPN), O,O-disopropyl-S-benzylthiophosphate (IBP), O,O-dimethyl-O-(3-methyl-4-nitrophenyl)thiophosphate (MEP), O,O-dimethyl-O-[3-methyl-4-(methylthio)phenyl]-thiophosphate (MPP), ethyl dimethyidithiophosphorylphenylacetate (PAP), O,O,Oxe2x80x2,Oxe2x80x2-tetraethyl-S,Sxe2x80x2methylenebisphosphorodithioate (Ethion), O,O-diethyl-O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridylphosphorothioate (Chlorpyrifos), O,O-dimethyl-O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridylphosphorothioate (Chlorpyrifosmethyl), O-ethyl-O-4-methylthiophenyl-s-propyl-phosphorodithioate (Sulprofos). (2-isopropyl-4-methylpyrimidyl-6)-diethylthiophosphate (Diazinon), O,O-diethyl-O-(3-oxo-2-phenyl-2H-pyridazin-6-yl)phosphorothioate (Pyridaphenthion), O-2,4-dichlorophenyl-O-ethyl-S-propylphosphorodithioate (Prothiophos), 3-diethoxyphosphorylthiomethyl-6-chlorobenzoxazolone (Phosalone) and dimethyidicarbethoxyethyidithiophosphate (Malathon) are preferable due to a high synergistic action with chlorfenapyr.
For the preparation of the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention, it is suitable to formulate as a wettable powder, aqueous concentrate, emulsion, liquid concentrate, sol (flowable agent), powder, aerosol, or the like, by conventional methods such as admixing chlorfenapyr and organophosphoric acid ester-type compound(s) with a suitable carrier and auxilliaries, such as emulsifiers, dispersants, stabilizers, suspending agents, penetrants, and the like.
The content of the total active ingredients of the composition of the invention, expressed as weight/weight %, is preferably in the range of about 1-90% for wettable powder, aqueous concentrate, emulsion, liquid concentrate and sol formulations. The preferable content of total active ingredients is about 0.5-10% for powder formulations and about 0.01-2% for aerosol formulations.
Carriers suitable for use in the insecticidal and miticidal compositions of the invention may be any solid or liquid carrier which is commonly used for an agrohorticultural composition. Various surfactants, stabilizers and other auxiliary ingredients may be used according to the necessity.
In commercially useful formulations, the composition of the invention may also be present in a mixture with other active agents, for example various insecticidal, miticidal, fungicidal and herbicidal agents, plant growth regulators, repellants, attractants, synergists and fertilizers and fragrances, in order to expand its applicability.
The ratio of chlorfenapyr to the organophosphoric acid ester-type compound(s) in the insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention is about 1 weight part of chlorfenapyr to about 0.01-100 weight parts, preferably about 0.5-20 weight parts, of an organophosphoric acid ester-type compound(s).
Although the application amount may differ according to prevailing conditions such as the population density, the kinds and cultivation form of the target crop, the weather conditions, the manner of application, and the like, in general, the total amount of chlorfenapyr in combination with the organophosphoric acid ester-type compound(s) is about 0.1-1,000 g, preferably about 20-500 g, per 10 ares. In actual practice, the composition of the invention when in the form of a wettable powder, aqueous concentrate, emulsion, liquid concentrate, sol, or the like may be diluted with water and applied to the crop at an application rate of about 100-700 liters per 10 ares. When the inventive composition is formulated as a powder or aerosol, the crop may be treated with the undiluted formulation.
The insecticidal and miticidal composition of the invention is further illustrated in the examples set forth hereinbelow. These examples are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. The parts all mean weight parts.